Digital content such as movies and television programs often intentionally or unintentionally include brand name products and brand name services that are apparent to a viewer of the digital content. For example, when filming a movie or a television program, a character or actor in a particular scene may be drinking a particular kind of soda and/or wearing a shirt associated with a particular apparel company.
The creators and producers of the digital content are able to market a particular product or service and/or place an advertisement for the product or service in the digital content by selecting and placing the product, service, or advertisement in the scene. Once placed in the digital content, all the viewers of the digital content see the same products, services, and/or advertisements. Thus, the products, services, and advertisements that appear in the digital content are often chosen knowing that they will be seen by a broad audience of viewers that consume the digital content.